Trade and Battle Card Hero
Trade & Battle: Card Hero (トレード&バトル カードヒーロー Toreedo & Batoru Kaado Hiiroo) is a card battle role-playing game developed by Nintendo R&D1 and Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Color. It was released in Japan on February 21, 2000. 3DS' Virtual Console is 2011. Plot In this game, the player plays as Hiro, a blue-haired boy living in a town where the game Card Hero has become very popular. He wishes to become a master of the game by collecting different kinds of cards and duelling with various opponents. His goal becomes harder to achieve when a malicious group, called The Jokers, cause trouble in town. Gameplay The main objective of the Card Hero series is to defeat the opponent's Master card. To do so, players hold Stones that are used to play cards and four Monster card slots (two in the front row and two in the back). Player attacks the opponent's Master to drain his HP to 0 and win the game. However, it isn't as easy as it sounds; the Master has a shield of 2HP, which is usually the maximum strength of most Monster cards' attacks. Therefore, player can only damage the opponent if the strength of an attack is 3 or higher, and the damage would then be reduced by 2. Despite the fact that most Monsters are unable to damage the Master initially, there are several ways to increase its strength so that it can. One way is to have the Monster card not move for one turn. On the next turn, it will become charged. This causes the strength of the Monster's charge attack to increase by 1. Player also can use items on the Monster, such as Power-up. The probably most preferred way to strengthen a Monster is by increasing its level, which can be done by defeating another Monster. There are three different rule sets in this game: Junior, Senior, and Pro, which affect the number of cards in the player's deck and the master cards. The Junior game is very basic; players use decks of 20 cards (15 in the Game Boy Color game) and normal Masters with 5HP. The Senior game is basically the same, but with the addition of Magic Master cards. The Pro rule set uses 30 cards and Magic Masters with 10HP. Types of Cards The player and the opponent both have one MasterCard. The object of the game is to defeat the opponent's Master before he defeats the player's. All Master cards have a shield that reduces damage done to them by 2HP. There also are Magic Masters, which have special abilities. Among Magic Masters are the White Master, the Black Master, and the Wonder Master. Monster Cards are essential to Card Hero. Monsters are used to defend the Master as well as attack the opponent's. However, most Monsters begin with an attack strength of 1 or 2, which is incapable of damaging the enemy Master. To play a Monster Card, the player must lend it 1 Stone. It is then placed in an empty Monster card slot, face-down in Preparation mode. When the card is like this, it cannot be attacked and it cannot move. On the next turn, it is flipped over. Monsters can increase their power by leveling up from defeating another monster. In order to do this, however, the player must give it another Stone. Monsters can only level up to a certain level. For example, while Rouge can level up to L3, Manatot can level up only to L2. Some Monsters may not be able to level up at all. As a reversal rule, when a Monster card is defeated, its owner is returned all of the Stones that were lent to it. Monster cards all have a Charge attack, and some have in addition a Magic attack. The Charge attack can damage adjacent cards. If a Monster does not move for an entire turn, it becomes charged and the power of the Charge attack increases by 1. Magic attacks can have various effects and usually cost Stones to be used. Some effects include attacking other cards from a range, having strength capable of damaging the opponent's Master, and recovering HP. There are four Monster Card slots, two in the front row and two in the back row. The Monster Card usually tells whether the Monster is suited best for the Back Row or the Front Row. The Front Row is best for cards with high HP which can attack adjacently with powerful strength, such as Takokey. The typical Front Type Monster has about 5HP and a Charge attack dealing 2HP damage. The Back Row is best for monsters with low HP and a strong far-range Magic attack. The typical Back Type Monster has around 2~3HP and a Magic attack with strength of 2HP damage. When a Monster in the Front Row is defeated and another Monster is behind them, the Monster in the back row moves up automatically to the Front Row. Monsters can move to different slots and switch positions with other Monster cards, but they cannot attack in the same turn. Super Monster Cards are powerful cards that are difficult to get into play, but can easily decide who wins the game. A Super Monster can be played atop the Monster from which it "evolves" when it exceeds its maximum level. An example of a Super Monster is Elgoma, the Super form of Poligoma. Magic Cards will execute a special effect at the cost of a certain number of Stones. The cost and effects vary from card to card. A few examples of the effects of Magic Cards include recovering HP, damaging the opponent's cards, and increasing the stats of the player's cards. The player who goes first is determined by a game of Rock Paper Scissors. The participants then shuffle their decks and draw 5 cards. At the beginning of a player's turn, 3 Stones are always drawn along with 1 card. After that is done, the player may play any cards he wishes and command his Monster cards. All of his Monster cards can be commanded in the same turn, but a Monster can only be commanded once in a turn. The other player then begins his turn. Characters Story Mode in Characters *Hiro - Protagonist (name can be changed). He is laid back and interested in card heroes. His lines are narrated. A cloak is attached during battle. *Hiro's Mother - Hiro's mother. is terhaushruetmo she lacuhaushrueto goodbye. *Grandpa - Hiro's grandfather. Soon after Hiro was born, he went to the United States and recently returned to Japan. Familiar with TCG. *Kumi - Hiro's childhood friend. Pulling Hiro with a bullish personality. Like Hiro, he wears a cloak during the battle. *Maruo Maruhige - The fifth-generation manager of the card shop “Maruhige”. Hiro buys a card here. His real name is Maruo Maruhige. *Tameo - Forcibly challenges Hiro to fight, but will return. Pride. I love "tacok". *Kurama - Toshio's grandfather, a rich old man. Owner of card hero club “Kurama Club”. *Komai - He was the champion of Kurama Club but lost to Hiro. User of “Poly Sesame (Ergoma)”. Elders among the boy playing at the Kurama Club. *Sugiyama - Kurama Club members who earned a "Thunder" by earning money in order to win the same age. He is also a user of “Kowil”. *Ami - A caring girl. He she gives advice of strategy. *Yuichi - Ami's cousin. Kurama Club is the youngest in the first grade. *Takumi - Card Mania's youth. gives advice on making decks, makes decks, and plays against computers that use exactly the same deck as you. A lot of "Rouge" cards are collected, and Rouge's design is given to the inner wall of the house. *Computer - Use the same deck as Hiro on the computer in Takumi's mansion. Only the junior battles will fight at the battle center. *Shiro - Hiroshi's classmate and the eighth member of the Kurama Club. Good at thinking of things with a gentle personality. Because it was hypnotized in the work and temporarily changed into a violent personality, a violent personality appears after the clearing as a sequelae during a junior rule battle. *Totride - A member of the Jokers. Talk with "Dajo" at the end. Middle school students. *Jun - A girl who suddenly appeared in the Kurama Club, but actually a boy and a member of the Jokers. Pretend to be a rookie and hang out. At first appearance, it was like a kid, but after revealing his true identity, he began speaking with a rough Kansai dialect. After clearing, I work part-time at Maruo Maruhige. In addition, the dialogue when taking damage is different before and after nature. *Clown Man - As Clown Man is theruhasuretmo bachuashureto Hiro, Kumi, Tameo and Shiro and good joker the Shiro. *Narcuy - One of the Jokers and a magician. Hypnotize Shiro and set up a squid ama battle for Hiro. After clearing, he will fight with a pair of pants to prove that he is not playing squid. *Toshio - Kurama's grandson. Since I grew up without any hardships since childhood, I have a selfish personality. He believed that he was abandoned by his grandfather Kurama and formed a bad group “Jokers” and repeated wrongdoing. With so much mysterious power, it would break several ribs of Kurama who embraced each other. Helped build a battle center. In addition, the same cloak as Hiro and Kumi is attached at the time of the battle, and the dialogue when taking damage is the same as Derodero. *Masaru Kado - The main character of the anime “Card Hero” broadcast during the game. Manipulate the monsters summoned with cards and fight against the evil organization “Derodero”. In fact, it is revealed after being cleared that it is the son of Derodero. You will be able to fight when you are a white master in the battle center's PC senior battle or professional battle. *Derodero - Masaru's nemesis appearing in the play “Card Hero”, the boss of the evil organization “Delodero”. His true identity was Masaru's father, brainwashed by Deloringer, the true boss. You will be able to fight when you are a black master in the battle center's PC senior battle or professional battle. Battle Center Characters *Hiromi Kado - as gentle girl, is theurhauscmth eurhaushure good is battle center. *Mimi - A bunny girl. de terhaushuret mehfuchaushrtue tnehruahscretio is hcuehruasre. *Janken - A chief, is theruhau man cheurhaus hdeurthuasu tieirahsyh, Hiro is good cheruhasure mtashcuasto. *Gyanburu - Hiro's rival. is bully and Hiro and bahxuchausreto male toilet's location. why is battler chaushruetmo, dheurhaushureto gheruhausreto. Junior Class Characters *Noriko - Sexy model. *Mariko - Picture book writer. In a so-called Mysterious system, Hiro is called "Kitakaze-san". In addition, the dialogue when taking damage is the same as Jun before the true character. Senior Class Characters *Uzumasa - Stage actor. I don't have many years to practice...I should be playing. *Jenny - Female chimpanzee. She there is an interpreter behind her. *Doctor Haken - Jenny's friend, is cheruahsurueto why is tehurhaushrheuto huh is good and chaushrueto like Jun. *Idegawa - Talent that uses unchiku. Hiro is treated as a child and speaks openly. *Daisuke - Boasting power. I like "Latine", there are 18 avant-garde monsters out of 20 decks, and only 2 "rotation" magic cards. *Tameko - Tameo's little sister, but is so polite and polite that she doesn't think so. In addition, the dialogue when taking damage is the same as Jun before nature. *Kinoshita - Otoboke Manager. Repeated father-gag. *Masuyo - A dark person. It is also possible to grudge against Hiro. *Iazkuo - Comedy comics combination. Use gambling cards regularly. In addition, the dialogue when taking damage is the same as Totride. *Senksen - Iazkuo's friend, is terhuahsuretmo bachuahsureto de chaushuretmo. Professional Class Characters *Erica - Lady, The butler is always in trouble. *Jeeves - is the Erica's friend chaushrueto dheruahsureto, good is lahcuhausretmo. *Master Miggins - Rival is chaushrueto helper to battler. *Oba-Chan - Born in Osaka. Actually Jun’s mother. *Kenshiki - Sekitori speaks like a unique youth language. Use the White Master with good luck. It ’s easy to get nervous. *Zazai - Negative personality. I apologize if I win or lose. I'm sorry but it ends with a ending. *Tame - Tameo and Tameko's grandmother. Although it is usually mature, people change when it comes to battles. *Bobokov - A student from Russia. Japanese is a little strange. Last Boss *Master X - The strongest enemy using the Wonder Master (the third ability chooses return). Until now it was undefeated... Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Game Boy version of the game a 35 out of 40. Legacy The card dealer, Maruo Maruhige, appeared as a Trophy in the Nintendo GameCube title, Super Smash Bros. Melee and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Hiroshi, Master, and Tameo appear as collectible stickers and Trade and Battle Card Hero as Chronicle japanese version. Maruo also makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, referred to as the "Maruhige Shop Owner", as one of the game's many collectible Spirits. A sequel titled Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero was released in Japan for the Nintendo DS on December 20, 2007. Some monsters returned from the game's predecessor with altered looks, some returning monsters look completely different. The sequel also features new monsters, as well as new main characters: Satoru, Haruka and their rival, Kiriwo. Like Maruo, Satoru appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-4 e''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trade_%26_Battle:_Card_Hero#cite_ref-credits_1-5 ''f] [http://www.n-sider.com/gameview.php?gameid=355&view=credits "N-Sider.com: Trade & Battle: Card Hero"]. N-Sider. Retrieved 2008-10-30. #'^' ゲームボーイ - トレード&バトル カードヒーロー. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.109. 30 June 2006.(in Japanese) #'^' "Famitsu news - Light Speed Card Battle: Card Hero". Go Nintendo. October 19, 2007. Retrieved 2007-11-20. External links *Official Nintendo website (Japanese) Gallery CardHeroGBCTitle.jpg|Title. 1910666-cover2.jpg|Back box art. Videos Category:Games Category:Series